


Беги, умник

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Задаваться вопросом, почему Спенсер Рид выживает даже в самой опасной ситуации, нет никакого смысла. Потому что он имеет особого ангела-хранителя. Ангела-хранителя, присматривающего за умниками из разных уголков Вселенной: будь то Земля или же сам Галлифрей...
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald & Spencer Reid
Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл





	Беги, умник

**Author's Note:**

> • Полноразмер (1000 х 1500 рх) по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/1b367210c9c588bafcf1637d979e4df9.png)

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/c5e6ea716be8961669782dc8bf16580f.png)


End file.
